


STRQ Playwrite (application for casting. Not an official fanfiction.)

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Playwriting, Prequel, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: How Raven and Qrow first met Taiyang and Summer.





	STRQ Playwrite (application for casting. Not an official fanfiction.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthTingleBinks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarthTingleBinks).



> NOT AN OFFICIAL FANFICITION. This was written to used as an application and testing lines for voice actors for a RWBY project. If you are interested in joining this cast or voice acting go to https://www.castingcall.club/projects/rwby-prequel-series-strq-remnants-of-the-past 
> 
> Thank you for your interest and support!
> 
> RWBY and it's characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please give Rwby's respective owners they support they deserve by checking them out on YouTube or by going to their website! They are incredible creators and work very hard to create things for us!

   
---  
  
 

Cast: (in order of appearance)

Grim Lord

Spy

Raven

Qrow

Friend 1

Taiyang

Friend 2

Summer

Glynda

Ozpin

 

# Rough Concept Sketch

Abstract: How Raven and Qrow first met Taiyang and Summer. This is just the beginning and a dialogue test.

Further notes: This sketch is based upon theories that the Grim Lord, in similar fashion to the Spring Maidens, can possess several bodies. This makes his past identities more mysterious and may have even changed not long after the time Ruby was a toddler. (hint hint).

## Chapter zero

#### [Scene one]

[Location of the Grim Underworld. The land is dark as night with pits of ascending creatures of Grim. Their skeletal husks move in staggers as their flesh folds and waves. The troop of monsters wonder aimlessly, their moans and shrieks echoing across the barren land. Beyond the jagged stone and brick and mortar is a looming castle shaped by obsidian and pristine white bones with the arch of a classic cathedral.]

[Camera pans through the shattered glass window to view upon a great scarlet throne. Upon the floor lies a great many Grim, sleeping giant beasts that await whatever prey that may dare to move against their master. Then pans onwards to where the Grim Lord sits, gazing into the crystal spy. A creature with a crystal sphere for a head and eight long spindle tentacles that end in pointed arrowheads. The image of a mysterious silhouette dances upon the sphere, their face in shadow.]

 _Enter_ Grim Lord: {in a manner of impatience} Report your findings to me as soon as you can. {His cold hand runs over the sphere in an almost affectionate gesture as she pauses for a moment and then purs his next words.} And if you are quick, I shall reward you greatly.

 _Enter_ Spy: {a gentlemanly voice, and subtle hint to the spy’s identity} It will take some time yet… Oz is, very unfortunately, a very suspicious man.

Grim Lord: {in a much harsher, almost angry tone, his eyes flared} Then make time before I make you into my next meal. Do I make myself clear?

Spy: {nervously} Y-yes sir!

Grim Lord: I need you to come up with the profiles of the Maidens and the four recruits Ozpin has picked out immediately. Otherwise, you truly will understand the wrath of the Grim.

[The crystal image cuts out as the camera pans into its reflection]

#### [Scene two]

[Transition: The black screen grows to a stark contrast of the Underworld. Instead of darkness and death, we see a kingdom full of light and the daily innings of life. The city folk filling the streets of a bustling market, a café filled with chatty customers, and a world of warmth. Beyond the busy city stands the grand tower of Beacon, standing proudly like a guardian over its denizens. Instead of wailing and suffering creatures crying in the abyss, we see students in uniform laughing, messing around, even getting into messes with their friends. The camera moves to the first years and two darker students in particular.]

 _Enter_ Raven: {glancing around with a look of contempt.} Look at them, Qrow. All this glamour and frivolity, these _children_ playing around like nothing matters. It absolutely disgusts me how weak they all are. This school is a complete joke, allowing kids to attend.

 _Enter_ Qrow: {settling himself into the crowd with a mischievous smile} Common Raven, lighten up. We will make mincemeat out of these punks in no time at all. Plus, they all have potential here. Remember what our leader said, ‘Never—”

Raven: {cuts him off} ‘—Underestimate anyone’, urgh, I _hate_ it when you quote our leader like that. {she pauses to look at the students again and then speaks in a harsh whisper} Anyways, don’t bring up our clan here ever again. Last thing we need is for someone to figure us out. We need to blend in and avoid attention as much as possible.

Qrow: {cough} Still, I must agree that we might have overestimated this place. This Ozpin guy must be a fool if he really thinks blondie over there will ever do great things. {his glance moves to the crowd.}

[The camera follows his gaze to Taiyang struggling to lift a big rock, obviously just trying to show off to his buddies. Eventually he gives up and, in his frustration, he kicks the rock.]

 _Enter_ Friend 1: You said you could lift a lot. By a lot, did you mean two feathers and a hair?

Qrow: {laughs a bit too loudly when he hears Friend 1}

 _Enter_ Taiyang: {glances at Qrow, his face a bit red} What are you laughing at?

Qrow: {chuckling and mockingly} Sorry, it’s just that I bet even a little girl could lift that better than you could.

Taiyang: Oh, yeah? {in a daring tone} Well, why don’t you try it then?

Raven: Now, boys, why don’t we just settle down. {grasping Qrow’s shoulder tightly and whispering} This is the opposite of trying to blend in, _Qrow_.

 _Enter_ Friend 2: {mocking} Oh, are you going to let a _girl_ defend you?

Qrow: {He brushes Raven aside and moves to the rock, and he lifts it only a few inches off the ground before dropping it. Panting, he looks at Taiyang with a smug smile like he won something.} So.. {breath} How about that, blondie?

Taiyang: {insulted} What did you just call me?

Qrow: {poking at Taiyang} You heard me, blondie.

Taiyang: {his hair seems to turn brighter} Call me that one more time, I dare you.

Qrow: B.L.O.N.D.I.E

Taiyang: {yells in anger and throws his fist at Qrow.}

[The two boys both yell and throw punches at each other in the school court yard. Sometime in the middle of the chaos the other students gathered in a circle and started to chant ‘Fight!’ over and over. Taiyang got hit in the face a few times and returned those with punches to Qrow’s gut. They were pulling at each other’s hair when Summer was pushed by a few students into the pits. With a yell of surprise as Taiyang came flinging at her, she picked up the same rock the two had fought over with ease as defense. Everyone, even Qrow, gasped as Taiyang plummeted right into Summer and the rock crashed into the ground with an unnatural _thunk_.]

 _Enter_ Summer: {yell of surprise}

[In that moment a young woman pushed her way into the fray to break up the fight.]

 _Enter_ Glynda: {using her wand as a microphone increase her voice} Everyone stop immediately!

Students: {chattering as they all watch}

[The shouting and chanting come to a dead silence as Glynda uses her wand to remove Taiyang off Summer and they see that Summer managed to get hurt. Glynda made a silent wave and the teachers broke off the crowd to get Summer off the ground and safely inside. As they take her off to the clinic, Glynda turns to face Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang.]

Glynda: {clipped and harsh} You three. With me. Now.

#### [Scene three]

[Transition: The three troublemakers sit silently in Glynda’s office, Taiyang and Qrow having a dead stare off. Glynda paces the room, her voice serious but her expression worried.]

Glynda: I do not believe you three fully understand the extent of the damage you caused. You not only caused a scene on your very first day, but you exposed us all to extremely negative energy. In any other place, the Grim would have detected that much blood lust and would have crushed the city in minutes. That isn’t even counting the fact that you hurt a student in the process. If I were in charge, I would most definitely have you all thrown out immediately…

Raven: {furious} What?! I had nothing to do with this!

Glynda: You are equally responsible for allowing your brother to do as he pleases.

Raven: That is ridiculous! You listen here you bi—

Qrow: Raven! {playful as he grabs her and holds her back but chuckling in a fake manner} That’s my sister for ya. Now calm down, sis. Listen teach’, this has all been just one big ol’ mistake. We didn’t mean anything by it. If anyone here should get the door, it’s blondie over here.

Taiyang: {grumbles} The name is Taiyang. {turns to anger} Me? You hit me!

Qrow: You hit first!

Taiyang: You threw me at that girl and got her hurt!

Qrow: Yeah, well! Uh! You! This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a stupid blondie!

Taiyang: {getting up and ready to rumble} That’s the last time you call me that you--!

Glynda: {shouts over them} That’s enough!

[The two shoot back into their chairs in surprise]

Glynda: {she holds her hand over her brows like she’s pinching an oncoming headache} If the headmaster were back from his trip I am sure that he would—

 _Enter_ Ozpin: That I would what?

[Suddenly the camera turns to Ozpin and follows him as he walks in with a knowing smile.]

Glynda: {breath of relief} Oh thank god you are here.

Ozpin: {sincere and a bit mischievous} So I heard we had a few troublemakers on our first day of the school year. I am pretty sure that’s a record somewhere. Now I am sure you three have been scolded for long enough. Go on your way and make sure you are in the auditorium this evening for the team matchings. It is not optional to attend.

[The three get up, surprised but grateful. As they leave Glynda turns to look at Ozpin sternly.]

Glynda: {flabbergasted} Sir, you can’t seriously be letting them go, without punishment at all?

Ozpin: {winking at Glynda} Oh I think that putting them together in a team will be punishment enough. Learning to overcome your differences is one of the greatest lessons I could ever give them.

 

 

#### [End of chapter]

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will not be any continuation unless otherwise changed.


End file.
